


The one with the video that changes it all

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19617142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: (Forgive me I'm horrible with summaries)The working title for this was "The One Where Steve Punches the Wall". I just had to share that.Steve wonders why Bucky was sleeping with Steve's blanket on the couch. Bucky won't say so they both end up in the gym. Something happens and Tony tries to embarrass Bucky about it.





	The one with the video that changes it all

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my awesome (and horribly rude) friend @DarkEmb3r
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmb3r

It's been over a year now since Steve finally convinced Bucky to come home from Wakanda. Not that it took much convincing. Bucky missed being able to hang out with his best friend every day. Though right now Steve was on a mission and Bucky hadn't been cleared by SHIELD yet so he just stayed at The Tower. Steve has been gone for over week and Bucky hasn't heard anything from him or the others. The mission only required Steve, Natasha and Clint, but Tony hasn't heard from them either. Total communications black out. Bucky might lose his mind. Instead of dwelling on it too much he goes into Steve's room grabs one of Steve's hoodies and the blanket from Steve's bed and curls up on the couch surrounded by the smell of Steve. He falls asleep watching some stupid comedy thing on Netflix.

Bucky is still sleeping on the couch when Steve gets home. Steve stops in the doorway and just looks at Bucky for a few minutes. Steve's heart skips a beat when he realizes that Bucky is sleeping in one of Steve's hoodies and using Steve's blanket. He briefly wonders why but then shrugs as he heads to the shower. When he comes back out Bucky has put Steve's stuff back where he found it and is making breakfast.

“Hey, Buck. You making enough for me?” Steve asks walking closer to see what Bucky's making. “Smells good.”

“Sure, Stevie. How was the mission?”

Steve shrugs and doesn't look Bucky in the eye. “It was a mission. Went the way SHIELD wanted it to. Missed being here though.”

Bucky shifts from one foot to the other and then asks Steve to get plates out. They eat breakfast standing in the kitchen since they are both so hungry they don't want to wait. When they are finished they head to the living room to watch a Disney movie.

About halfway through The Lion King not knowing what's going on Steve pauses it. “Bucky, why were you sleeping on the couch when I got home?”

Bucky shrugs. “I don't know,” he mumbles, “just couldn't sleep.”

“And my sweater and blanket helped you sleep?” When all Bucky did was shrug and nod Steve sighs and quietly says something about being tired. After he closes his bedroom door behind him he stops and listens but doesn't hear anything. He tries to sleep, he wasn't lying about being tired. But he can't get his mind to quiet down. His heart is hoping that Bucky wanting his things close means something but his brain refuses to get hopeful. Finally he gets so frustrated he gets up and after putting on his workout clothes heads down to the gym. He's not paying attention once he gets there just heads over to the punching bags and starts hitting one as hard as he can.

Bucky headed down to the gym after Steve went to his room. He knows Steve doesn't see him over on the treadmill so he just keeps running and watches Steve for a while. His form is almost flawless, Bucky realizes with pride. Even after all this time Steve remembers what Bucky taught him. Bucky is so lost admiring Steve that he trips over his own feet and goes crashing to the floor.

“Bucky?” Steve shouts his surprise.

When Bucky opens his eyes Steve is standing over him with a worried crease between his eyes and Bucky can't speak. His ribs hurt but right now it has nothing to do with the fall he just took. He closes his eyes again and tries to get his heart to slow down. Steve looks to good all flushed and sweaty from working out and it's all Bucky can do to not just grab his best friend's face and kiss him senseless right here in the gym. Instead he says with as much sarcasm as he can muster, “You gonna stand there and stare at me all day?”

Steve puts his arm out as Bucky opens his eyes again and helps his friend stand up. “What happened?”

Bucky shrugs. “Guess I was lost in thought. I'm gonna go shower.”

Three hours later Bucky walks into the common room where the Avengers are gathered and hears Steve using his 'Captain America Voice' trying to convince Tony not the show something to anyone else. The conversation abruptly halts when the two notice Bucky. Tony smirks knowingly and turns to face Bucky.

“What do you think, Terminator? I have this hilarious video of someone in our midst falling flat on their ass because they are so distracted.” Ignoring the tense way Steve tries to get Tony to stop the genius keeps talking. “Think I should share with the class?”

Bucky looks at Steve, trying to figure out why Steve is suddenly so intense about this. Steve won't make eye contact though. “Does it really matter what I say, Stark? I know you'll just show everyone anyways. You'll find a way.” Bucky walks over to the love seat, which happens to be the only seat open right now, and plops down on the end closest to the door. When Steve walks over and awkwardly sits next to Bucky, Bucky gets this funny feeling like he's not gonna like what happens next.

“Home movie time!” Tony shouts with way too much glee. “JARVIS, please play the video.”

“I feel I should tell the room that I tried to convince Mr. Stark this was a bad idea.” JARVIS states before projecting the video on the screen.

As the gym comes into view the ugly feeling in Bucky's stomach intensifies. He watches himself running on the treadmill and then Steve comes in. Bucky is up and out of the room before the rest plays and he heads back to the floor he shares with Steve. He wants to punch Stark in the face. With his left arm. Instead he slams his bedroom door closed and stands in the middle of his room breathing deeply. As he's counting to one hundred trying to calm himself down, he hears Steve.

“Buck? Can I come in? I want to talk to you.” Steve calls through the closed door.

“Go away, Steve.” Bucky grits through his teeth.

“I'm not going away. I need to tell you something.”

“I don't want to hear it right now, Steve. Go away.”

There's a loud bang and then, “Fine. I'm sitting right here till you open this door. I'm not moving.”

Bucky knows how stubborn Steve is so he counts to fifty again and then goes to open the door. He's only slightly surprised to see the fist sized hole in the wall and Steve sitting on the floor under it. “What the hell do you want, you stubborn mule?” Bucky spits.

Steve is on his feet and in Bucky's face before Bucky can process what's happening. “That video...were you staring at me?” He shakes his head. “Stupid question, you were. I guess I mean, why? Why were you staring at me?” Steve is clenching his fists but Bucky knows it's not from anger.

“Why do you care? Haven't you all embarrassed me enough already?” Bucky tries to close the door but Steve puts his arm out to stop him. Bucky clenches his jaw and gets ready to bite Steve's head off. When he looks up Steve looks...hurt? Desperate? Bucky feels his anger melt away a little. “What do you want from me, Steve? You want me to tell you I think you're the most beautiful human being I've ever seen in my life? You want me to tell you I sleep in your bed when you've been gone for too long? You want me to tell you I can't sleep unless I know you're in your bed and when I have nightmares I sneak into your room just to reassure myself you're actually okay and not dying from pneumonia or a gunshot to the heart that I put there? You want me to tell you I'm ashamed cause I've felt like this since we were kids and I know you could never feel the same way about me after all I've done but it doesn't stop the pain in my heart when I think about how we'll never-”

Steve is suddenly kissing Bucky with such passion Bucky wonders if he's dreaming. He decides to go with it for now since it feels so good. He wraps his arms around Steve and pulls him closer. When they both come up for air Bucky couldn't help but ask, “Am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm not dreaming.” Steve chuckles and pulls Bucky into a tight hug. “Stevie.”

“I feel the same way about you, Buck. I'm sorry about what happened. I tried to tell Tony not to do that. I didn't know what happened but-”

“Actually, Steve, I think I might have to go thank Stark.” Steve arches an eyebrow in curiosity and Bucky can't help but kiss Steve's beautiful crooked nose. “If he hadn't done that I wouldn't have told you how I feel. And we wouldn't be here kissing.”

Steve smirks and kisses Bucky again. “Okay, but how about we not tell Tony? He doesn't need even more reason to be so damn cocky all the time.” Steve shakes his head.

“Okay, but he's gonna know if-”

“We are going to wait a month to tell anyone.” Steve looks into Bucky's eyes.

“I think that's a good idea. We need to get used to being...us.” Bucky squeezes Steve closer. “I love you, Stevie.”

“I ever tell you how much I love that nickname?” Steve asks with his eyes closed. Neither one says much for a while after that.


End file.
